Plana
by MiloLM
Summary: [HUMANIZADO]. Mona Lisa era plana. [Raphlisa].


**Nombre del one-shot:** Plana.

 **Personajes:** Mona Lisa y Rafael Hamato.

 **Pairing:** Raphlisa [Rafa x Mona].

 **Línea de tiempo:** AU/Humanos. Semi-canon.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nick. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Semi-AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas y algo románticas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo. **–Aclaraciones–.**

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **Categoría:** Comedia, Romance.

 **Total de palabras:** 925.

 **Notas:** ¿Alguien más ha notado lo tabla que es Mona Lisa? :v

¿No? ¿Sólo yo? Ok ;-;

* * *

 **Summary:** Mona Lisa era plana.

* * *

 _ **Plana**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Eran humanos, eso era lo único que podría decir. Los cuatro hermanos habían terminado por convertirse en los tan añorados humanos que tanto Mikey _–como Donnie en secreto–_ habían deseado ser hacía tiempo. Y pronto alguien más además de ellos terminó también por conseguir un cuerpo humano.

Esa era Mona Lisa.

Al principio se había sentido halagada de ser una igual a los demás, especialmente a las humanas de esa tierra **–y el sentirse increíblemente más vigilada por Rafa que antes–**. Pero pronto había notado algo extraño que, a pesar de tener cuerpo humano, no poseía exactamente del todo como las demás **–como Abril, Karai, Shinigami e incluso Renet a quien había conocido hacía poco–**.

Ella no tenía… pechos.

Bueno, sí los tenía, pero no del mismo tamaño de los demás. Y eso la hacía, a veces, compararse con una tabla. Y además, la hacía sentirse ligeramente más deprimida, como si le faltara algo verdaderamente importante. Nunca antes se había interesado en eso cuando era un salamandriana, pero ahora que era una humana… se sentía frustrante.

Suspiró resignada, mientras se acomoda en el sofá. ¿Cómo es que incluso Abril tenía más pechos que ella? Si la pobre ni casi cuerpo tenía **–y eso la dejaba confundida, ¿cómo es que Donnie se había enamorado de ella?–**. Ciertamente la dejaba pensando en qué llegar a hacer para no ser tan tabla como lo era en ese momento.

—¿Mm? ¿Te encuentras bien, Mona? —inquirió ligeramente preocupado por la muchacha peliazul, dejando de lado su juego por ella.

—¿Eh? Ah, sí… sí, estoy bien —contestó distraídamente, haciendo un ligero ademán con la mano. Rafa, no muy convencido, pero confiando en la chica, asintió ligeramente y volvió a darle _play_ a la batalla virtual que tenía—. Rafael, ¿crees que soy plana?

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

Silencio de pronto. Mucho, mucho silencio. Más del que estarían cómodos. En ese momento el pelirrojo sentía sus nervios a todo dar, y sudaba ligeramente, pensando en la mejor respuesta una y otra vez. Después de todo, ese tema no era del todo su fuerte **–de hecho, nada que tuviera que ver con mujeres era su fuerte–** , y no sabía exactamente qué decir para no meter la pata y probablemente ofenderla.

De manera casi robótica, y mostrando una sonrisa que más bien parecía una mueca nerviosa, la miró.

—¿P-por qué dices eso? —preguntó curioso pero nervioso, realmente nervioso.

—Mm… Es solo que me di cuenta de que no tengo pechos —comentó con desdén, sin pudor alguno. Al pobre muchacho se le subieron los colores al rostro—. Soy como las chicas de tu mundo dicen: una tabla. ¿No es así?

—Eh… No, no, no —negó repetidas veces, cada vez más nervioso. Apartó la mirada de golpe, y por poco y tiró el mando del juego de todos los nervios que comenzaban a carcomerle—. Ah… Eh… Y-yo… No creo que seas una tabla. —Comentó aún más rojo, casi compitiendo con su cabello. Ni siquiera tuvo el valor de mirarla al decir eso.

—¿Enserio? —Inquirió, algo animada. Se sentó entonces, mirándolo curiosa y ansiosa—. ¿De veras no soy tan plana como pienso? Porque según aquí, creo que las chicas que tienen más de esos bultos en el pecho son las más atractivas.

—Eh… ¿Cada quién tiene sus gustos? —soltó, más como interrogación como afirmación.

—Mm… —lo pensó un momento, en algo que casi no tenía que ver con los que ella misma había dicho—. Bueno.

—De todas formas… Igualmente te quiero. —Afirmó algo avergonzado, volviendo su vista a la muchacha, haciendo que a ella le brillaran los ojos.

—¿Aunque no tenga pechos como las humanas?

—Igual con eso. —Afirmó desinteresado.

—¡Ay, Rafael! —Exclamó ya animada, y lo abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho, mientras le acariciaba el cabello tan sedoso que tenía—. Te quiero tanto, mi Rafael.

Pronto el ojiverde le devolvió el abrazo con cariño, sujetándola por la cintura. Y desde su posición, notó algo que verdaderamente le dejó más sonrojado y casi babeando.

Mona Lisa podría no tener pechos, pero tenía un lindo trasero.

* * *

 **¿Fin?**

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ _¡Holas!_

 _Un dato curioso sobre este one-shot: Al principio pensaba hacerlo con Abril_ _ **(ya que ella es prácticamente una tabla)**_ _, pero luego pensé en Mona Lisa, y me di cuenta de que ella es incluso más tabla que la pelirroja._

 _Y yo que pensaba que no habría chicas más tablas que Abril en la serie (?)._

 _Me encantó escribir esto, y me causó mucha gracia xD Me estuve riendo como retrasada mientras me imaginaba a Rafa. Y mis familiares me miraban como que: Definitivamente ya enloqueció, tenemos que llevarla al manicomio esta tardecita(?_

 _Bueno, eso es todo lo que quería contarles, y mandarles muchos besos y saludos. ¡De verdad los amo a todos/as! :'D_

 _¡Nos vemos!_

— _ **Melody.**_


End file.
